Was wäre, wenn?
by AnnaMa424
Summary: oder die Frage nach dem unabwendbaren Schicksal.Im Angesicht der größten Veränderungen seines Lebens denkt Severus Snape zurück an einen Moment in seinem Leben der ihn bis zu jenem Moment beschäftigt...


Alle Rechte an den Figuren liegen bi J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten, sondern fröhne nur meinem Schreibhobby. Entlehnungen aus anderen Geschichten gibt es nicht, sollte trotzdem Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Stories bestehen so sind diese rein zufällig und von mir nicht beabsichtigt. Ich kenne nicht alle Stories, aber es kann ja sein, dass jemand ähnliche Ideen hatte.

**Was wäre, wenn….**

Als er heute Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass dieser Tag so enden würde. Wohl hatte er schon seit Tagen dieses Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verspürt, dass ihn immer dann überfiel, wenn ihm Dinge bevorstanden vor denen er am liebsten fliehen würde. Aber er war nicht Feige und das hatte auch der Alte gewusst. Nun stand er auf dem Astronomieturm und sein Gegenüber flehte „Severus, bitte."

Zwei Minuten später hatte er den größten Magier seiner Zeit für immer ausgelöscht und mit ihm war auch sein Innerstes erfroren.

Nun eilten sie durch die große Halle und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zum Apparationsplatz, während sie von Potter verfolgt wurden.

Dieser kleine dumme Idiot, dachte Severus während er innerlich zu kochen begann, warum kann er nicht einfach Albus betrauern und sie unbehelligt ziehen lassen? Er musste wirklich noch viel lernen, wie z. B. nicht einer Gruppe von Todessern allein zu folgen, wenn er noch nicht einmal lautlose Magie anwenden konnte. Herrgott nochmal, dafür hatte er dem Bengel nicht jahrelang geschützt. Lernen musste er auch, dass die Dinge meist nicht so sind wie sie scheinen, aber das müsste ihm jetzt jemand anderer beibringen. Und wenn er nicht gleich aufgab, musste er ihn auch noch verletzen, schließlich musste er vor den anderen Todessern die Fassade wahren. Dieses schei... Leben…

Durch das wütende Gesicht Harrys wurde er für einen Moment wieder an James erinnert und dabei auch an den Moment nach dem Tod der Potters als Dumbledore ihn aufgenommen hatte. Als er damals in dessen Büro saß, froh das Dumbledore ihn nicht weggeschickt oder nach Askaban verfrachten ließ, hatte er ihm wortlos das Testament der Potters überreicht. Im Moment als er den ersten Abschnitt las, glaubte er nicht mehr bei Verstand zu sein, da stand doch tatsächlich, das im Falle des Todes der leiblichen Eltern die Erziehungsberechtigung für Harry James Potter nicht an den Paten des Jungen, sondern an ihn, Severus Snape gehen sollte. Bis heute fragte er sich, was sich die beiden dabei gedacht haben mussten. Gab es doch damals vehement Gerüchte, er sei auf der dunklen Seite mehr zu Hause als sonstwo. Ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, Schniefelus?

Schon von klein auf war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, Leute für sich zu gewinnen- und er hatte es schnell aufgegeben. Ihm vertraute man einfach nicht. Wenn er in den letzten Jahren für seine Arbeit geachtet wurde, tat ihm das wohl, aber er hatte erkannt, dass es töricht war, sich mehr zu erhoffen. Sein Leben war nicht dazu bestimmt gewesen, Freunde zu haben oder gar eine Familie.

Wie sollte er da ein Kind großziehen können? Dumbledore hatte ihm damals sofort versprochen das niemand je davon erfahren würde und ihm ohne Umschweife erklärt, dass der Junge bei Verwandten unterkommen würde und er dies alles schon geregelt habe.

Auf der einen Seite war er froh gewesen, aber auf der anderen hatte ihm diese Bevormundung einen Stich versetzt. Er wusste Albus wollte ihm helfen, aber er wusste auch, dass er ihm irgendwie mit dieser Entscheidung auch unterstellte diese Aufgabe nicht gerecht zu werden, noch ihm als Person vertraute. Und das tat weh, noch heute. Die Frage nach dem Warum hatte er sich nie getraut zu stellen, Dumbledore widersprach man nicht. An manchen Abenden in den letzten Jahren hatte er seine Zustimmung bereut und war sich sicher gewesen, das das was die Dursleys zu Stande gebracht hatten, er auf jeden Fall auch geschafft und sogar hätte übertreffen können. Aber ihm vertraute man eben nicht und so stand er nun hier am Berghang und stieß Harry den Zauberstab aus den Händen.

Manchmal fragt er sich, ob nicht alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn er sich damals dazu durchgerungen und Harry in Hogwarts mit der Hilfe der anderen Lehrer aufgezogen hätte.

Was weder Harry noch Severus zu jenem Zeitpunkt bemerkten war ein kurzes Flimmern der Luft etwas abseits von ihnen. Albus nahm einen Luftzug wahr und nach einigen Minuten öffnete er die Augen und was er sah musste er erst verdauen, denn Harry griff Severus an kurz bevor dieser seinen Fluch abwehrte und dem Jungen den Zauberstab aus der Hand stieß. Zuerst dachte er Severus würde sprechen und auch Harry, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen merkte er, dass es wohl ihre Gedanken waren, die er da hörte und ihn tief schockierten.

Er fragte sich gerade, ob seinen Entscheidungen über Severus und Harrys Leben richtig gewesen waren, als ein alter Mann mit Stock in seinem Blick auftauchte und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Alle Entscheidungen, die wir über das Leben anderer treffen, haben Konsequenzen. Eigentlich dürfte niemand über das Leben eines anderen bestimmen, aber wir tun es immer wieder, egal wie edel unsere Gründe sein mögen. Die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidungen über Severus und Harry Leben können nun von ihnen Professor Dumbledore nicht mehr beeinflusst werden. Ihre Zukunft steht bereits fest. "

„Ihre Zukunft steht schon fest?" antworte Albus schockiert.

„Ja und die von Severus ist gelinde gesagt sehr kurz und düster. Eigentlich schade drum. Ich hätte ihm ein freies Leben gegönnt."

„Dann müssen wir etwas daran ändern."

„Nein, Albus, wir werden gar nichts mehr ändern. Wir sind tot und damit nur noch stumme Beobachter. "

„Aber, …"

„Es wird noch dauern, bis du dich damit abgefunden hast, aber dann wirst du es akzeptieren können. Komm wir müssen gehen."

„Sah seine Zukunft immer schon so aus? "

„Nein, aber es gab eine Zeit, jene Zeit in der er sich von Voldemort abwendete, indem sich sein Schicksal noch einmal verändert hat. Aber nun ist es zu spät."

„Kann man denn gar nichts mehr tun?" erwiderte Albus deprimiert.

Seufzend drehte sich Gabriel noch einmal um. „Albus denk noch nicht einmal daran. Gerade dir habe ich doch noch vor wenigen Minuten erklärt, dass man nicht ungestraft in das Leben anderer eingreift."

Resigniert gab Albus auf. Nur wer ihn gut kannte, hätte kurz vor seinem Verschwinden ein kleines Funkeln in seinem rechten Augenlied erkannt und damit gewusst, dass er nicht aufgeben würde nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, seinem Schützling zu helfen.

Review?

Eventuell gibt es ein weiteres Kapitel…. ; )


End file.
